


Reassembled Moment

by scrawlingcomet



Series: Weathered Shields [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, I'm just here to deliver more softness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/pseuds/scrawlingcomet
Summary: The first step isn't so much planned as it is wanted and wanted till a moment is seized.





	Reassembled Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I never like really told y'all about the first kiss so here you go!

Gilgamesh walks along the path Cor always does to come see him. Follows the trail that’s slowly being etched into stone.

 

 _“If you will allow it, I can visit you.”_ That’s what he said a few weeks ago.

 

 _“Okay.”_ Cor eventually said a daze softening his sharp gaze. Then several times explained how to get from here to there, and there to here.

 

It will be helpful to have an idea, but that’s the thing about magic, it’s the possibility of an idea stretched beyond its limits.

 

He knows the shape of him, knows his voice, knows his presence, and he _knows_ the touch of his mind. That is what Gilgamesh settles on, he can _see_ Cor, so he can go to him. He remembers a time when his warp was so limited, locked to a weapon so that he could chase its path. Now he’s pushed his magic further, he can go almost anywhere, as long as he _knows._

Gilgamesh stands at the opening of the ruins, this will allow the clearest path that is what his instinct tells him. He closes his eyes and stretches out his hand. The air starts shifting, splitting itself, and bending around him. Magic pulses under his skin and crackles as it seeps into the air.

 

It all pinpoints to Cor. First, the feeling of him next to Gilgamesh by the fire pit, second, those dreams that whisper to him, even when he’s awake.

 

Everything stills around him. Even through his gauntlet, he can feel the pressure around his hand, like he’s pushing through something, and then it’s gone, and his whole body is light. And in a flash of red he is gone. Normally this is a quick act, a moment as fast as light, but over such a distance he has the briefest second to see the see the world twist and fold on itself to allow him through. In such an intense burst the darkness humbled and it doesn’t dare chase him, it just yields. Finally he’s there and a doorway will-o-wisps form, takes him in, and then drops him into a new space.

 

Gilgamesh hears nothing at first, has to blink away spots of light, but then suddenly he feels too solid and heavy, and his ears pop from the shift in the pressure. He holds his breath and closes his eyes, it takes a moment, but everything rights itself. Opening his eyes he sees Cor halted in his movement to strike with his sword drawn, his face nearing something close to shock.

 

“Greetings, Cor.”

 

“I…”

________

 

“Now, how exactly did you do that?” Cor finally asks him now that he’s more relaxed, the blush from the whisky creeping from his face down past his neck.

 

“You know the warp.” Gilgamesh says simply sipping his drink.

 

“Yes, but only as a witness or brief passenger, and I’ve never seen it over such a distance.” Cor seems like he wants to say more, but he resigns to take from his drink. The excitement and awe clear and shining in his eyes, but the liquor hushes him and pulls him lower and lower into his seat.

 

A moment passes. Cor’s eyes suddenly focus staring down into his glass.

 

“Was never a Glaive, nor a Shield, not like you.”That spews out lush and heavy past his teeth, and he’s aware enough of himself to frown.

 

Gilgamesh hums and tops off his own glass, relaxes his shoulders and leans more against the table on his elbow. “Maybe so, but you still serve your kings, and you serve them well.”

 

Cor snarls at that.

 

“I do not waste my breath on pointless flattery, Cor. I speak only the truth.”

 

Cor only hides his teeth trying to soften his expression. He still doesn’t believe him.

 

“Regardless, I do not think a warp of that caliber is something easy to explain. I could perhaps show you.” Gilgamesh watches his face then, he’s far too deep into his drink to hide the way his expression changes like its been slapped off into new one, or just barely, how jaw mouth clenches as he bites the inside of his cheek. It’s clear where he’s letting his thoughts wander, and Gilgamesh can’t help but be amused by Cor’s honesty.

 

________

 

It’s like standing in the middle of fireworks, brilliant and deafening, and burning, charring him down to his bones. Then it is over and the world is upside down and Cor swears he coughs out smoke. He can he remember doing this a scarce few times before, Regis warping him out of danger now and then, but he was still very young, weaker stomach, but still young and new to magic and it felt nothing like this, never like this. Everything is muffled and absurdly bright, and he can’t tell if he’s still in one piece.

 

He pats himself down where he lays crumpled on the cavern floor, swearing that he must be on fire because he smells smoke, and his eyes burn, and his skin still tingles hot. Then cool like water, Gilgamesh’s laugh eases him and the sensation ceases. He stands over him, stretching his hand down to help him up.

 

“All things considered, you handled that very well.” Gilgamesh smiles, Cor can hear it in his voice. He can’t exactly see past his mask, but Cor is more preoccupied with how he feels to wobbly and light, and would rather not fall flat on his ass again, so he concentrates on staying steady, with the Blademaster’s help. How he tumbled out of Gilgamesh’s grip after the warp in the first place, he’s not sure.

 

His legs solidify and Gilgamesh still holds his hand, and Cor, Cor really doesn’t want to let go, but now there is no reason to keep holding it, so he does. His hand twitches as it retreats already missing the contact. He tries his best to not follow Gilgamesh’s hand as it falls back down at ease.

 

“I think I understand it a little better now.” Cor says feeling it all rush over his mind trying to put it into words, make it fit instead of spill out.

 

Gilgamesh hums thoughtfully and carefully pulls away his mask, and takes a deep breath once he holds it in his hand. “Care to elaborate?”

 

Cor pushes his tongue against his teeth for a moment, trying to pick from his thoughts, but they just halt there and he can’t exactly say. It’s more a feeling than anything, and it threatens to spill out the back his head, so instead he says something simpler. “I understand why the warp seemed to suit the most rash and fleet of foot. Probably for the best it wasn’t granted to all factions.” His face turns a little bashful.

 

“Do you not think that it would not have suited you?”

 

“It probably would’ve suited me too well.” Cor shakes his head. If he’s honest he’s still a little hopelessly reckless.

 

“Ah.” He seems to understand.

 

“Once more?” Gilgamesh raises his hand palm up, open and waiting and easy for Cor to slip his back into.

 

It was really _, really,_ fun Cor reasons to himself. He’s just not sure he can handle it again so soon, he looks from where they started to roughly where they landed, it’s actually a very short distance, only a few yards. How will he survive miles upon miles?

 

“Okay, but if this kills me…” Finally he takes the hand offered to him, and they warp up and twisting in unseen spaces, Gilgamesh’s laugh trailing them, caught somewhere that does and doesn’t exist.

 

This time it is longer, brighter, hotter, not miles, but close enough. He manages to stay in Gilgamesh’s hold and he’s surprised he doesn’t come out a smoldering mess. Still feels like smoke is ballooning his lungs.

 

Done with his coughing fit, he becomes acutely aware of his hold on Gilgamesh, and Gilgamesh’s hold on him around his shoulders, Cor’s own arms around his waist. He knows they started with just hands held, when they got so close is a mystery.

 

“Imagine,” Gilgamesh starts his voice seeming to echo from in his chest piece. “,a few more times and we might just be able to warp across the entire continent.”

 

“Yeah.” He says quietly untangling himself pretending like there’s ash to dust from his hair.

 

“Come then, we should take a moment to rest.” Gilgamesh says already making his way up the path to the inner sanctum.

 

________

 

They don’t teleport across the entirety of Lucis, it’s just from Cor’s shack to Gilgamesh’s cave, and then back. Not in immediate succession, they took a break after the first trip, the warp left Cor wide eyed and dizzy crouched low to the ground, but he insisted they go back after he could stand without help. Back in the shack he manages to collapse onto his bed breathless and near giggling. Gilgamesh finds himself concerned till Cor speaks.

 

“Maybe that was excessive.” He says it more to the ceiling than Gilgamesh, but his head his spinning and he needs to close his eyes for a bit.

 

“I am inclined to agree.” Gilgamesh says taking a seat around the table. Even he admits to feeling lightheaded. He’s used to the distance but warping like that twice so close together, and with carrying someone else, it’s more energy than he realized. He pushes back his hood and quickly discards his mask onto the table. Carrying someone is honestly strange. He can remember years ago doing it to aid his king and comrades, and at times giving into dirty tricks to leave an opponent disorientated and violently retching.

 

It’s just, almost, in the barest millisecond, it’s like being the same person, hard light just scraping together and then splitting back into two people. Over the long distance especially, Gilgamesh swears he can still feel the weight of Cor against his armor, in his hold. If he tries hard enough, really hard, he might be able to know Cor’s exact thoughts in this moment. His gaze shifts to Cor as he finally wiggles off his gauntlet. His eyes are wide and sparkling staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he doesn’t really need to try after all.

 

Later they drink, celebrating. It’s a success. Maybe they won’t try that exactly again so soon, but warping in shorter increments during a fight, that’s doable.

 

“I only saw King Mors warp a handful of times, Regis, many more times. Sometimes face first into a target!” Cor barks a laugh remembering. “Pri – King Noctis seemed much more adept at it.” He swirls his drink and then knocks it back.

 

“What remains of your Kingsglaive, they seem to be quite skilled with the warp as well.” Gilgamesh is done drinking for now, content with the conversation, he just holds onto his glass idly tapping its side.

 

“They’re not _my_ Kingsglaive, but yeah they’re skilled. Can’t warp like you, but they’re good at it. There were some honestly too good at it, but most of them fell with Insomnia.” It should be sad, it still is, but enough time has passed, so instead, it’s a little fond. A whisper of a smile trails Cor’s words.

 

Gilgamesh fills both their glasses and then stretches his out to meet Cor’s, a silent toast.

 

Cor watches him intensely after that, after they’ve done enough talking and silence clicks into being comfortable. And he thinks he’s hiding but he’s not. He’s too far down his glass gulping and gulping , the color deep and red on his face. Each time his eyes flitter over Gilgamesh’s gaze, and then just lingers at his lips, he can feel the weight of his gaze there. Gilgamesh smiles and receives one from Cor, sharp fangs in a lax mouth and not sober enough to look away like he usually does. That’s what stops Gilgamesh from leaning over and kissing that smile loose and bruising. Another time ,let him be his most honest then.

 

________

Everything is silent, just in the moment blissfully silent. They don’t usually watch the daemons die, but for some reason tonight they do. The deathclaw burns in purple and gray fire to nothing. Cor just barely shakes the dizziness that followed the last warp Gilgamesh threw him through twisted between the bone shrapnel the beast fired etching paths.

 

Cor looks back at Gilgamesh who’s removed his mask and watching the corpse burn away and fly off into wind. His heart drums strangely with an echo, like he has two heartbeats. He clutches his chest wondering if he could feel them both, like he could catch them and stop one from fluttering so.

 

“Are you well, Cor?” Gilgamesh moves in closer to him, the wind pushing his hood back off his head revealing locks of silver moonlight that softens the red burning stars of his eyes, and frames his sharp brown face.

 

He’s always captivating to look at, whether that is in fear or admiration Cor admits that to himself. He thinks he says “yeah” but he’s not sure he actually did, didn’t feel like his mouth moved so it’s sitting in his throat instead.

 

A slit of a smile splits Gilgamesh’s face, and he leans just so into Cor’s space. “Are you most certain?”

 

Cor decides then that he’s a damn fool, maybe an absolute idiot, but resolve already burns in fingertips and he’s reaching up. Gilgamesh lets him touch his face, trace his lips, lets him grip the back of his neck, whatever he does in this moment, he lets him.

 

“Yeah.” And he knows he says it this time because he seals it against Gilgamesh’s mouth. Just for a second he remembers it’s not safe out here, but Gilgamesh kisses him back, and he wonders what does he have to fear, ever.

 

His toes take him as high as they can, and Gilgamesh does the rest pulling him up with his arm.

 

Everything about Cor is so prickly and rough and weathered, but he lets himself be open, be honest, and try to be soft.

 

Maybe it’s the adrenaline that’s cooling off that makes it feel so…

 

Like a new way to breathe.

 

Cor can feel Gilgamesh breathe with him, right there, like his lungs are too big and his chest is too tight.

 

Gilgamesh’s mouth only moves as Cor’s guides it to, and that’s all too tender for the way the world is, for what they are. So he steels it somewhere in the middle of gasping, makes in biting and hungry, and fast, and ready to pitch it into scorching and aching.

 

Cor has known he’s wanted to for some time, and by the way Gilgamesh accepts it, he was waiting, and now he doesn’t want to stop.

 

So he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I also wanted to talk about warping just a little more so that prompted this. Also like I did immediately write this after the last two updates but I just lol I had to be chill about it. But I do love a first kiss!
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr where I cross post!  
> [ scrawlingcomet ](https://scrawlingcomet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
